


You Belong To Me-Elvis Costello x Reader

by KAckerman



Category: Elvis Costello (Musician)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Past Relationship(s), Photography, Punk Rock, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: You are a photographer and Elvis's friend, he is married but those feelings for each other are long gone when you go with him to his hotel room. (A/N:There's a lack of punk rock bands/artists from the 70's so here's my second one shot from a punk band)
Relationships: Elvis costello - Relationship





	You Belong To Me-Elvis Costello x Reader

It was yet another successful night, the crowd was singing and cheering along to the lyrics and of course the many females eyeing and going crazy over Elvis singing and playing his guitar. His band The Attractions were finishing up yet another concert, in a week they'd be playing across London meaning in just a few more months they'd be having a break.

Their album was a massive hit and was one of the top selling albums of the moment. Elvis or his real name Declan was singing and jumping up and down while performing their last song.

I've known Declan for many years now, we met back then at school and we quickly became friends due to bullying, we lost contact back then but I was quick to phone him when I heard from people of a new band.

Instantly I recognized the British man and all my feelings of him back then returned, he grew taller and sported a pair of glasses and could always be seen in a suit, very much like Buddy Holly.

He took Buddy Holly's image and Elvis Presley's first name.

I was exiting a concert of the Sex Pistols and The Clash when I met up with Elvis and his band. We caught up with the few years we were apart but I wa upset when I found he's married. According to him he's been married twice and already has kids, I was happy for him but upset nonetheless.

I didn't expect him at getting married so young..but as long as he's by my side I'll be happy.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the crowd cheer again and saw the boys waving and thanking the people who came to see them.

I took a couple of few more photographs and lowered my polaroid. Thanks to Elvis I was able to open up my photo studio since money was hard to make and he offered to buy a building where I could live at. My studio was downstairs and my apartment on top.

We did have to be careful though, many of his fans speculated we were dating and he was cheating on his wife, many times he cleared things up and whenever paparazzis would be around he'd tell me to hide so they wouldn't tal pictures of us both.

The guys slowly approached backstage and I had a smile on my face "You guys did amazing!" I cheered and hugged each of them.

"Thanks love." They each said and when I reached Elvis he lifted me up and spun me around before placing me down. We remained hugging each other for a few more seconds before pulling away.

"Well time to party fellas." One of his friends exclaimed and the rest cheered.

"You coming?" Elvis turned to look down at me. "I have nothing to do tomorrow so sure."

I waited half an hour and the guys were all ready to head out and drink. We all headed out and found a small pub near the hotel room they were staying in.

We took a seat and ordered many drinks. The guys began to laugh when I made a joke. One of his friends took another swing and look at Elvis who was sitting next to me.

"Are you sure your wife is okay with you drinking with us? I mean don't you have to see your kids?"

"She'll be fine. I promised to see them as soon as the tour is over." He confirmed and took another swing at his drink also.

"Better be careful love, she's a jealous one." His friends joked and Elvis rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette to smoke.

The rest of us joked and laughed the night away. I don't know for how long we were here but we were all surely drunk. I felt my cheeks warm up due to the alcohol and Elvis who was by my side stood up and placed some money on the table.

"Where you going?" I heard his friend ask. "To bed where else?"

"You'll surely fall if you leave alone. I'll help you." I stood up and walked over to an almost stumbling Elvis.

The lads stared at us worried and nodded their heads. "We'll hang out here a bit more, see you lads later."

I waved at them and began helping Elvis out the streets. "Come on, Declan." I muttered and felt his arm over my shoulder.

Slowly we arrived to the hotel room, i locked the door and went to the single bed and placed him there. I groaned at how heavy he felt despite being skinny. I fell down next to him and was about to get up when I felt Elvis's hand on my thigh. If my cheeks weren't then they surely were now. "Stay here a bit longer." He whispered and felt his lips on my neck.

I fought the urge to moan and I tried moving away. I was dressed in a t-shirt, leather jacket, black knee high socks and a skirt..i was kinda regretting wearing a skirt today.

I bit my lips and threw my head back when he parted my legs and began rubbing me through my underwear. I reached down and held his wrist tight so he'd get the idea to stop.

He didn't. I continued to pant and parted my legs further, I kicked off my doc martens and my right leg reached over to rub his pants where he was growing. "D-Declan..we can't..you're drunk." I stuttered and felt him palming me harder now.

My face grew red when his other hand grabbed my chin and kisses me deep. "They don't need to know about this." I grabbed his tie and tightly held him in place and panted as he continued to touch me.

I did hear a rumor that his current wife and him were having a fight and maybe talking about divorce. Was it because of me? Is this why he's doing this?

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this." Elvis whispered in my ear and I felt his fingers move my underwear aside. I was surely wet now. I moaned and fell in the bed when I felt his slender fingers rubbing me and felt two of his fingers enter me. I noticed he still had his wedding ring on, it felt so hot and cold.

Elvis smirked and reached over to the desk nearby and I realized it was my camera. I felt shy,dirty and tried covering myself up when he began taking pictures of me, in many positions.

I whined wanting more of him and that he did. He quickly stood up, ripped my underwear and skirt off and I saw him lowering to his knees on the carpet floor. In a hurry I took off the remaining of my clothes and parted my legs once more, now being completely exposed to him. He took another picture threw it on the carpeted floor when it got clear.

Elvis slid lower until he reached down where I wanted him to be. He rested my legs on his shoulder and I felt his tongue dip inside of me, I cried out in pleasure and threw my head back and felt his wet tongue licking my juices up, i continued to breath heavily and looked down to see him eating me out and still wearing this thick glasses. I bit my lips and smirked when I reached over and took a picture of him like that under me.

His fingers continued to tease me and his tongue as well. My stomach felt tight so I reached down and clenched my fists when I grabbed his dark hair. He groaned when I did this and began bucking my hips against his mouth. I cried our again and felt my knees go weak as I came, Elvis held a firm grip on my hips and didn't pull back just yet.

I slowly sat up and and grabbed his coat and began to undress him as we kissed. I held onto him tight and felt his hard on on my leg, one of my hands reached down and I began to pump his length. Elvis lowly groaned and I saw his eyes close shut when I started doing it faster.

"My turn now." I got down on my knees now and stared at his length and up at him. I made sure to slowly lick his tip and then have him entirely in my mouth, I hollowed my cheeks and heard him curse something under his breath. I heard a snap and realized he was taking even more photos, I wonder what he'll do with them.

I felt his hand behind my head as he gripped my hair now and pulled me closer to him, "Just like that." I gagged but couldn't pull away since he held me tight. I felt myself getting wet again. I continued to pump what couldn't fit and slowly pulled away and panted heavily, a string of saliva connecting me to me.

We both smiled at each other and Elvis cleaned me up and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to kiss him again. "Get on the bed." He whispered.

Quickly I did as told and moved far into the bed and rested my head against the soft pillows. In a hurry he made it on top of me and rested between my legs now, I felt his tip right where I wanted him. He stared down at me lovingly and gently caressed my cheek, he gripped himself and I shivered when I felt his member teasing my entrance. "Eyes on me love." I heard him say when I looked down.

I parted my legs a bit more and held onto his shoulders ready to let him in. Elvis slowly entered me and pulled all the way back again, this time he snapped his hips and entered me again. I yelped and moaned when I felt all of him, god it feels so nice. "F-Fuck." both of us said, he held my hips and stood still letting me adjust to his size. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard the whole bloody hotel will know who's making you feel good." Elvis began to dirty talk. He didn't stop for long, I squeezed my eyes shut when he started thrusting into me at a rapid and angry pace. He held my neck tight close to him and continue to dirty talk next to my ear.

I cried out again and let out a loud moan at that and when one of his hands reached down and rubbed my clit again making me feel more sensitive, I felt embarrassed at the noises I was making and how wet I was, I screamed and tried to move away from him but he held me in place and my stomach turned again. I held onto him tighter and couldn't help but squirt all over us. "Shit (Y/N)." He lowly groaned pulled away and entered me once more.

"After this night you belong to me now." Elvis whispered into my ear and held my hips now, surely I would wake up with many bruises tomorrow. "I've always been yours." I truthfully told him.

I grabbed his face so he could look at me, we stared at each other lovingly and we reached over to kiss each other again, his dark eyes were filled with love through those glasses he never took off. There was no need for us to say we love each other because we knew how we truly felt. His ring felt cold against my cheek when he reached to cup my face and stared at him. "I'm c-close." I nodded confirming i was nearing too. I cried loudly and closed my eyes in pleasure when I came and felt him too.

I clenched around him tight and felt his hard member still inside me and my insides were hot. He stood still inside of me and slowly kissed me again and pulled himself out of me. I shivered and felt my juices mixed with his cum running down my thighs. I leaned over to my side where Elvis was laying now catching his breath like I was.

The room was hot and heavy. I was surprised no one came to bang on the door and argue over how loud we were or how the bed kept on creaking against the wall. I rested my head against his chest and pulled the covers over us, we said nothing, probably too afraid of what would happen next. We remained silent and only out breathing could be heard. After this night I know thing's will take a major turn for us. But I now know how Elvis result feels for me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
